A crossover Mayhem
by Hay-chan anime fan
Summary: A duel fic 1 experianced, the other...will cause Mayhem!YAY! PG 13 for language mostly. No one can exactly keep it to themselves...Oh yeah POKéMON BASHING! Possibly same to Anzu
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ^^ Hey everyone! Time to introduce myself—  
  
Inu-Yasha: ~.~ Say, isn't this the disclaimer?  
  
Wolf-chan: O.O Oh... Yeah... Right... ^^; Sorry... Okay, anyway, so... Hayley and I don't own Shaman King, Inu-Yasha, Pokemon (BWAHAHAHA!! POKEMON BASHING!! ^^ What fun), Yu-Gi-Oh!, or whatever else we use in this particular ficcy other than ourselves (Me being Wolf Kouji the Great and Hayley being... Hayley)  
  
A/N: ^^ Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, I am not Hayley! Actually... We came up with the idea to do a dual fic one day and trade off chapters. I do these things a lot but I think this is Hayley's first time (right?). So, some of you are wondering who the hell I am right? Well... Time to introduce myself!! ahem 'Tis I, Wolf Kouji the Great!! (That's my ff.net pen name too so if ya feel like it you can check out some of my stories... ^^;; I have on there mostly crossovers though I do have ONE Yu Yu Hakusho fic... Though... Meh. It's not all that great. Got a lotta things I need to fix about that fic before I update it...) My e-mail's thelupintwins@hotmail.com if that interests you any... (Yes, I use MSN Instant Messenger...) And I—  
  
Inu-Yasha: u.u I think that enough about you! *slams his fist down on top of Wolf-chan's head*  
  
Wolf-chan: ACK!! Ow!! That hurt!  
  
Inu-Yasha: That's the point! Now, if you don't mind, I think your listeners would like you to start telling the story...  
  
Wolf-chan: *whines, weeping* Okay... *sniffs* Meanie...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day, Ryou Bakura was walking to school when all of a sudden something came flying out of the sky...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shouted the something flying out of the sky.  
  
Bakura tried to move out of the way of the odd thing but unfortunately couldn't move fast enough and the poor little guy got squashed.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
The something landed headfirst into Bakura, slamming him into the ground. When the something recovered, it looked up in the general direction it had come somewhat fearfully. "I hope she doesn't come after me..." it said.  
  
Bakura, still under the something stirred and groaned. "Owww... Do you mind getting off me sir?"  
  
The man looked down at Bakura and jumped off. "So sorry! I didn't see you there kid!"  
  
"Obviously not..." Bakura replied getting up and brushing himself off. "Now, tell me, what caused you to go flying about in the first place?"  
  
"Oh, you don't want to know," the man replied.  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrows and looked at the man with a skeptical look on his face. "Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What is your name, sir?" Bakura asked.  
  
"My name is Ryo!" the man replied.(a/n: Making it sound like Ryou)  
  
"Ahh..." Bakura said. Then he paused. "Wait a minute. I'M Ryou, you can't be Ryou; what're you trying to do, rob me of my acting job?!"  
  
"Huh?" Ryo looked at Bakura oddly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! set!!"  
  
"Oh, figures..." Ryou sighed and shook his head. "Well, that means I'll have to make my way back to the Shaman King set... How in the world am I going to find it now...? Anna must've thrown me quite a long ways..."  
  
"Ooooh... So you're NOT trying to take my job... Good. My Yami'd kill you," Bakura said.  
  
"Yami...?"  
  
"That's right. My darker half, essentially."  
  
"Ah, okay..." Ryo said, not quite getting it.  
  
"Oh, great..." Bakura sighed exasperatedly. "I really don't want to have to show you sir..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because!! My Yami has... Er... Violent tendencies..."  
  
"Oh... So?"  
  
"ARGH! Never mind, just get off the set... We're going to have to delete this whole scene. Hey, director, did you cut that?"  
  
"What? You kidding? This is great!! Keep talking!" the director shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura said, shocked. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"I said, keep talking!! Get to it!"  
  
Just then Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea walked up. "Oh, hey Bakura, who's the new friend?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Yugi... This isn't exactly a friend but... his name's Ryo, he flew by from the Shaman King set," Bakura said.  
  
"Oh... Cool, we've never had visitors from any other sets before, huh Yug'?" Joey said excitedly.  
  
"Uh... No... I don't think the other director's have allowed it... I guess the Japanese anime creators just don't like crossovers and parodies..." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah..." Tea said. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ryo."  
  
Ryo backed away immediately and whispered to Bakura, "She has bitch potential doesn't she?"  
  
"Uh... Not really..." Bakura said looking at Ryou strangely.  
  
Tea looked at Ryo angrily, a vein throbbing on her temple, and said, "What'd you say?!"  
  
Ryo backed even further and said, "You sure...?"  
  
Bakura sighed and shook his head. "This is going to be a looong day..."  
  
  
  
Sure enough, by the end of the day, Ryo had aggravated Tea so much that she chased him all throughout the set, causing much mayhem. Out of curiosity, Yami and Yami Bakura came out, causing even more chaos.   
  
The two Yamis got into a huge argument over whom would battle Ryo first, causing mass confusion on Ryo's end. "Duel...? With cards...?" he muttered.  
  
Tristan sighed and shook his head. "Don't you guys have Duel Monsters cards on your set?"  
  
"Duel Monsters...?"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
"I WIN!!" Yami shouted, holding up a Magic Card.  
  
Yami Bakura pouted, whining, "No fair!! I had a Trap Card!! You can't do that! It's cheating!"  
  
"Magic Cards beat Trap Cards, I told you that before we cut the decks!"  
  
"It's still cheating!"  
  
"Is not! I won fair and square!!"  
  
"DID NOT!!"  
  
"DID TOO!!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TOO!!"  
  
"TOO!!"  
  
"NOT!!" A pause. "Hey, wait!! You can't do that!! You cheated again!!" Yami Bakura shouted angrily.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Yami shouted sidling toward Ryo. "It's time to duel!"  
  
There were whispers amongst the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. "He didn't stutter this time..." Tea said.  
  
Yami, a vein popping out on his head, turned around slowly. "Of COURSE not! I DON'T STUTTER!! NEVER DID!!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"DAMMIT!! SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!" Yami shouted flailing his arms. "I can't take this abuse!!"  
  
"Abuse...?" Everyone looked at each other confused while Ryo, completely at a loss in the midst of all this, crept off somewhere else, trying to figure out where the hell to go in order to find the Shaman King set.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Short and sweet! ^^;; I dunno, I hopes you likes. ^^ *flashes "v" sign* It's kinda sketchy. I really didn't have a clear idea about how I was going to do this, though I knew I wanted to have Ryo and Bakura meet somehow...  
  
So far, only Shaman King and Yu-Gi-Oh!... heh, Ryo's kind of lost at the moment. ^^ And as far as using our own personalized characters... I'll let Hayley decide.  
  
(And I'm going to have to read quite a few Shaman King character bios... I haven't gotten too far in the anime yet—American TV only started showing it on Fox awhile ago. I think it is on episode nine... ten... Not sure, but I've read quite a bit of the manga, though the show's going a hell of a lot faster and so already they've just introduced a character –Tray (or Horo Horo as I just discovered... ((Stupid translators... changing their names... BAH!! *weeps* And unfortunately all this requires spoiling a few things... Oh, well... *sighs* ^^ I'll do anything for a good story!)—of which I'm not too familiar with... So bear with me, Shaman King fans! u.u) 


	2. ch2 another place

Me: (Hay-chan) "HIIIIII!!!! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper" *Bounces around room*  
  
Inu-Yasha: "What the hell?! YAMI!!! How much chocolate did she have!?"  
  
Yami: *In another room* "Um...Actually, she didn't have any that I know of!"  
  
Me: "Yeah...none at all....riiiight, anyways ^^ I am poor and own nothing...though still plotting  
  
MWAHAHAHA! and...well...we have Pokemon bashing and just for the hell of it I'm going to  
  
throw in some Téa Bashing, whether Wolf likes it or not^_^ And ...She does so..."  
  
Random people: "On with the fic!"  
  
On another set we had utter chaos, we had well...like I said before ^_^ Utter chaos. We had  
  
Inu-Yasha yelling at the director with Kagome and Kikyo in a huge argument over well...it  
  
was over WHAT!? Shippô?? (A/N: I'd rather argue over Inu ^^)  
  
"He is happier with me Kagome!"Kikyo exclaimed while pointing and yelling so that all can  
  
hear.   
  
"How the hell would you know you half, dim-witted *Hic* Supposedly *Hic hic!* Dead  
  
pries---*HIC!* Tess." Kagome Yelled "*Hic hic hic* DAMN IT! Yelling *Hic* always *Hic*  
  
Gives me the *hic hic* hi--*Hic* Hiccoughs"(A/N: Hiccoughs always ruins your day eh  
  
Wolf?? Wolf: *Hic hic* Hell ya!)  
  
Kikyo laughing like mad "Yes, I should be dead but I've been ressurected by you coming  
  
back into the old version of Japan you ba----"   
  
"Kagome! Kikyo! Knock it off!! You're acting like 3 year olds!" Shippo exclimed "I belong to  
  
myself, and I'm leaving on my own adventure so there! Neither of you will have me!" And  
  
with that he stomped away.  
  
The two girls watched as Shippo went and talked to the director telling him to change the  
  
script.  
  
"NANDA!? (What?!) Why Shippo? Is it for no good reason or...?" the director exclaimed "It  
  
took me hours and days to create this scene!"  
  
"SO? Have I ever asked you for anything? No, Have you ever done anything for me? No,  
  
All I ask is for you to change my part role so that I go on my own mission...please?" He  
  
begged  
  
*Sigh"I suppose...but where will you go?" the director inquired  
  
  
  
"Thanks! I'll be leaving now!" SHippo exclaimed, ran up higged the director and trotted away  
  
happily. "See ya Kagome! Kikyo!"  
  
Meanwhile on the Yu-Gi-Oh! set...  
  
"Hey,Malik... Where's that Ryo person going?" Yugi asked  
  
"Let's go follow him ok?" Malik replied.  
  
"Aren't we going to be needed on the set soon Malik?"  
  
"Hehehe yes, but if we... clone ourselves then we can follow him." Malik shrugged simply  
  
"Look," *POP!* Another Malik appeared beside him as well as a clone beside Yugi.  
  
"WHOA!! That is sooo cool Malik.(A/N: That would be cool...*Starts trying to make clone  
  
machine*) How do you do that?" Yugi gaped in awe. Malik smirked and beckoned for Yugi to  
  
follow him after he talked to the clones giving them their instructions and scripts. Yugi  
  
followed silently. "So Malik, where did he go?"  
  
"Um...This way I think..." So the two left on a path which on a sign said 'This way to Set of  
  
Slayers'.   
  
  
  
Me: "Well now what will Wolf have in store for us now?"  
  
Inu: "You'd argue over me?! Get away from me!!" Runs away from Hay-chan  
  
Me: T_T *Crying* "He's *SNiff* Gone!!"  
  
Malik: *Huggles Hay-chan* "Yes, But I'm still here"  
  
Me: "YAY! Please R&R!" 


	3. German chocolate?

Disclaimer: I is ownings nothings, kapeesh? ^^ I is wishings I dids thoughs... u.u But I is reallies poors sos... ^^;;  
  
  
  
A/N: Wolf-chan: ^___^ Yay! It took awhile for some reviews to come in and I was wondering... ^^ But now we got three! Hee hee... And I'm glad you guys like the story thus far! Heh... (and hopefully some of you come see my own stories... u.u *sniffs* PLEASE?!)  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha: –_– Wolf, why must you always talk so much about your own work?  
  
  
  
Wolf-chan: u.u Because no one really reviews... But those who do seem to like my stories... *sniffs* It's such a big site, what am I to expect?  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha: u.u;; Stop making that pitiful face, you're making me feel guilty.  
  
  
  
Wolf-chan: O.O Really? ^_________^ Sweeeeeeeeet.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha: –_– I shouldn't have said anything.  
  
  
  
Wolf-chan: Oh, yes, before I forget... About Xellos bashing? Hmm... That gives me an idea... Hee hee hee...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the Slayers set, Lina Inverse was fiddling around with her fingers, Gourry sitting next to her,   
  
the expressions sunken in from their deprivation from food. "Hungry..." Lina said.  
  
  
  
"Food..." Gourry said, leaning forward and landing face first into the grass. "So huhgwy..." he added, his voice muffled.   
  
  
  
"ALL RIGHT!! GERMAN CHOCOLATE!!" came a loud shout from a ways away.  
  
  
  
Lina and Gourry sat bolt upright and said in unison, "WHERE?" Standing up they ran off in the general direction of the shout and came across Xellos.  
  
  
  
Xellos was holding a large lump of German chocolate in his hands gazing, entranced, at it. He was just about to take a bite when Lina and Gourry snatched the huge lump and started gorging on it.   
  
  
  
"Oooh... That's not fair..." Xellos whined, sighing and hanging his head. "Damn humans have no respect for the century old do they?"  
  
  
  
Filia walked up and blinked. "What? What about 'the century old...?'" she asked.  
  
  
  
The director then shouted, "CUT!! No, no, more FEELING Filia, FEELING."  
  
  
  
Filia sighed and glared at the director. "Feeling my ASS!"   
  
  
  
Just then, something crept by. "Huh?" Filia said, puzzled.   
  
  
  
Lina and Gourry, too busy eating the German chocolate, weren't paying anything else any attention, while Xellos, on the other hand, jumped for joy. "Whoo hoo! Finally! We're going to get some action around here!"  
  
  
  
Sweat dropping, Filia turned to Xellos, "Do you mind?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes, lots."  
  
  
  
"Well, SCREW YOU!! Stupid monster!" Filia said then, grumbling under her breath, added, "I'm going to go see what the hell that was." And off she went.   
  
  
  
It turned out it was just Amelia, sneaking back off set to set up some "spectacular" scene she and her father were going to attempt to pull off later.  
  
  
  
"Dammit, I thought you were some stranger who came up and around to destroy the set!" Filia said. She looked incredibly disappointed. "I had my club ready and everything..."  
  
  
  
"You'll live. Would you help me with this large box?" Amelia asked.  
  
  
  
"You're so much more practical off stage aren't you?" Filia asked.  
  
  
  
"Unlike the others, I like to spend my free-time actually doing something..." Amelia said cheerfully.   
  
  
  
"I see..." Filia helped Amelia with the box and they stuck it up behind a large poster of Santa Claus in bright swimming trunks and a white tank top. "You know, I hate Christmas in July..."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because then I have to deal with images like this one," Filia said, pointing to the poster.  
  
  
  
"Oh... Yeah... I guess you have a point..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile... Ryo, who-looks-absolutely-nothing-like-Bakura-even-though-Malik-and-Yugi-seem-to-think-so, had gotten himself lost...   
  
  
  
  
  
Ryo sighed. "No good... I keep running into this same McDonalds promotional sign... Like they need one..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wolf-chan: ^^ Aaaaahhh... Poor Ryo, he is soooo lost.   
  
  
  
Ryo: *weeps* It's not fair! Why!!   
  
  
  
Wolf-chan: u.u It's not my fault if you've got as bad of a sense of direction as Sano-chan from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Ryou: Huh? Who the hell is that?   
  
  
  
Wolf-chan: He's not in this fic so don't worry about it.   
  
  
  
Ryo: *continues weeping* Okay...  
  
  
  
Wolf-chan: Anyway... My plan for Xellos torment begins in chapter five! ^^  
  
Ack, you know, chapter three kinda turned out a bit funny. One of the paragraphs was missing! @_@ So... I'm going to have to prod Hay-chan into fixing it... ^^;; 


	4. You've never heard of POKEMON?

Ch.4  
  
Disclammie: I, Like Wolf, own nothing, zip, zilch nada, rien, 0., _But_ I , unlike Wolf (^^) am working on a plot to own Yu-Gi-Oh! And a few other animes.  
  
Inu: Oh shat up and get on with the fic....uh-oh, *Runs*  
  
Me: *Sniff* He ran away from me...now who can I glomp? *Looks around and spots...* AHA! Malik!! *Glomps*  
  
Malik: *Gets glomped* Oof!, -_- I was warned about you...anyways on with the fic.  
  
Me: ^_^ Enjoy!!  
  
Ch: 4...  
  
"Malik, when's he gonna stop going in circles?" Yugi inquired, talking about Ryo.  
  
"Well...that depends on when he finds a road sign he can read other than the sign for MacDonalds." Malik answered tiredly." And if I'm not mistaken then that sign there says something...let's see if the idiot goes to read it this time or not."  
  
Yugi nodded and watched Ryo stumble around until he finds the sign Malik was talking about. "Hm... whats this? 'This way to ...set of...'" he squints to read in the dim light. " 'This way to the set of Pokemon.' Well, maybe I can ask for directions there."  
  
"Malik...what's a Pokémon?" Yugi asked. The thing that scared Malik is that Yugi had never heard of them  
  
"Well...um.... A Pokémon is kind of like a duel monster but they don't live in cards and they need food and love and care like a child would." Malik explained.  
  
"Oh..I see. but if thats all they are why are you so scared Malik?" He asked  
  
"Well...You can discover on your own, we're almost there." Malik said barely audible above the noise coming from about a block away.  
  
"Hm, this must be the way to that Pokiman set place thingy...let's see..." Ryo continued along the well lit path tripping over...invisble cracks. (^^ Yes, he does seem stupid but he really isn't I swear.) After a moment more of walking he ...got caught in a trap? What? That's not in the script!!?  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!" A female voice exclaimed.  
  
"And make it double!" Exclaimed a male.  
  
"To proctect the world from devastation" She started to come into the light...quite slowly as if pulling something...  
  
"To unite all people within our nation" The male came out for a moment and ran back into the shadows.  
  
"To dennounce the evils of truth and love" A female came out of the shadows, she was wearing a doctors out fit.  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars (**See them all?? ***) above" The male claimed standing beside the female with a fake syringe.  
  
" Jesse!" The female threw off her costume revealing a belly shirt with and R on it,and shorts with knee long black boots she also had long red hair.  
  
"James" The man wearing a full shirt with and R and pants with blue hair. He held a rose between hid fingers.  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jesse did a weird little motion as if blasting off.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James threw the rose and produced two pokéballs.  
  
"Meeeowth That's right!" A weird cat-like 'pokémon' yelled.  
  
"WAAAABOFFET!" a weird...blue...thing... came out.  
  
"Really Wobuffet how many times must I say it!? You do not come out, you do not have a line in _our_ entrance return!" Jesse demanded with a huge animé vein and made the creature go into the ball.   
  
Yugi stared in awe. "Woahhhhh That's neat, show me again?" Malik shook his head.  
  
"Hey...you aren't the twierps...damn it!" James pointed out angrily "We wasted a well set trap for you!? A stupid ,inconsiderate of others' business, kind of man!?"  
  
"Hehehe, sorry about that." Malik said to James kindly "We'll be leaving right now...let's go Yugi...NOW!" He pulled Yugi trying to get him to stop staring at Meowth.  
  
"What'z tha matter kid? Neva seen a talkin' pokemon bafore?" Meowth questioned.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No...I've never seen...what is it again? Pokemon?"  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth looked at Yugi as if he had seven heads "You've never heard or seen Pokemon? What the fuck are you? An alien?"  
  
Yugi's eyes watered. "No, I'm not an alien..." He brightened. "Are you?" He laughed. " I'm only kidding, my name is Yugi. Your's?"  
  
Jesse looked at him with disgust. "Uh, were you not listening? Holy shit people from the outer sets are stupid James."  
  
"Um...excuse me? Would you mind getting me down from here? It's quite chilly way up here...in the dark trees...alone..." Ryo turned around and saw a pink ballon thing beside him "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL!?" He broke off a branch (The one he was hanging on) and whacked the balloon thing several times before he fell from the broken branch and landed on Jesse. "Ooooh Hello, you look cute"  
  
"Who the hell is on me?" She asked slowly and dangerously. "If it's some guy with a funky ass hair cut he had better get off me before I do that for him, and it will be so much more painful for him if I do it." She said with a growing animé vein.  
  
Ryo quickly jumped off Jesse and apologized and ran into the set of Pokémon. Yugi and Malik followed.  
  
"Wow, look at all these pokémon Malik." Yugi ooed and awed as flame covered horses and electric mice walked by. Ryo and Malik on the other hand...  
  
"NOOO!!!" Turns around and hits a charmander "Back beasts back!!! We're warning you!" Malik had a few duel monsters out but they were dying because of the amount of oxygen.   
  
Yugi on the other hand was having lots of fun playing with all the different pokémon. "Come play guys!!"  
  
Ryo and Malik looked at eachothyer than to Yugi. "Let's save him before his brain turns to absolute mush ok?"  
  
"But...he looks so happy" Ryo pointed out. He got a clout over the head from Malik "Fine I'll go get him"  
  
The three exited the set of pokémon with Yugi in tow. "But they were sooooo nice!!! I wanna go back!"  
  
Malik looked at him and stood him up "Yugi, you can see them later if you're good now let's go, now."  
  
Yugi calmed down "^_^ Ok."  
  
END OF CHAPPIE 4!!!!  
  
Me: ^^ How was it? Good? Good!  
  
Malik: Yeah....please Read and Review, any flames will be used for energy for pokémon and Anzu bashing^^  
  
Me: Hell yes! Ja ne! 


	5. Pokingman troubles

Disclaimer: I do not hold claim to any of the animes used whatsoever! But who ever said I WASN'T plotting to get my hands on the deeds? *grins* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Bakura: u.u;; Get on with the story.  
  
Shippo: Come on!! You're going to have t—  
  
Wolf: –_– Ssshhhhhh!! Don't give away the chapter!!  
  
Shippo: O.O Oh, sorry.  
  
***  
  
Back on the Pokemon set...  
  
Jesse and James growled, strangling Meowth. "I... HATE... THIS... JOB!!!" they shouted.  
  
"Meeeowth... that's... ... ... ... ... riiight... x.x" Meowth said. 'I hate it too you know...' he thought.  
  
And now... With our traveling trio...  
  
Yugi whined, saying, "I wanna Pokingman!!"  
  
"POKEMON!!" Ryo said. "AND NO!!"  
  
Yugi, weeping, asked, "Why... *sniff* not?"  
  
"BECAUSE!!" Malik said as Ryo and he continued dragging him along.  
  
"I thought you said we could go back and see them?" Yugi said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I DID but I DIDN'T say you could HAVE one!!" Malik said.  
  
"WAAAAAAHH!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" Yugi said.  
  
"Ugh..." Malik shook his head and looked at Ryo in desperation. "Help!"  
  
"I don't know!!" Ryo said. "I just want to get back to my set!!"  
  
And now... As for Shippo's little adventure...  
  
Shippo trudged along, little sack slung over his shoulder, looking tired and bored. "Why did I even decide to go on this little escapade anyway? This is so LAME..." he grumbled kicking a rock. Soon he came upon a sign; looking up at the writing, he stared at it blankly. "What's that?" (A/N: Can't read my little kitsune friend? ^_________^ *pats Shippo on the head*) The sign read:  
  
Slayers set:  
  
5 miles  
  
"Dammit, I wish I could read!" Shippo grumbled. (A/N: You know... I find it rather interesting; he has such a WIDE vocabulary for such a little kid... And he cusses, but that's no big thing... Yet he can't read? Now THAT'S the most interesting part. Oh yes, and I recall him drawing a little picture book one episode... didn't that have words? Maybe not... *shakes head* Naaaah...)  
  
Shippo walked into the Slayers set and looked around. "Hmm? Interesting."  
  
Suddenly... Something came flying right into Shippo, grinding the poor little guy into the ground. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M SORRY FILIA, REALLY!!" the something shouted.  
  
Filia came running with her club clutched above her head, ready to strike. "XELLOS, NO AMOUNT OF APOLOGIES IS GOING TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME!!" She then came down on Xellos but... He wasn't there. And so poor Shippo got the brunt of that one.  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHH!! What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Shippo shouted dodging but even so Filia got to his bushy tail. "MY TAIL!! AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!"  
  
Filia stopped and blinked. "Huh?" Her own tail sticking out, she looked down at Shippo. "OOOHH!! I'm soooo sorry!" Lifting her club off the poor guy's tail, she picked him up. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to YOU," Shippo grumbled.  
  
"Heh..." Filia then glared over at the cowering Xellos and growled. "Excuse me a moment," she said, setting Shippo down and continued chasing Xellos around the set for... whatever he had done this time.  
  
Shippo, very disgruntled, hopped around looking about here and there, and poking the most interesting stuff he saw. A good example would be a box of Amelia's fireworks. Of course, what HE didn't know, was that they were very sensitive.  
  
BOOOOOOOOM!! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Shippo, needless to say, went flying, ramming into none other than Xellos.  
  
"ACK!! What's with me and abuse? I tend to attract a hell of a lot of it these days," Xellos said, plucking the little kitsune off of him by the tail and waving the swirly-eyed kid in front of himself.  
  
"XELLOS!! What'd you do to that poor kid?!" Filia shouted. "YOU DAMN MONSTERS ARE ALL THE SAME!!" She then began chasing after him... Again.  
  
Xellos quickly tossed Shippo aside and ran for his dear life. "SHIT!! DAMN BITCH!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!! _HE_ RAMMED INTO _ME_!!"  
  
"LIKELY EXCUSE, YOU DAMN MONSTER!! GET BACK HERE BAKA!!"  
  
Shippo shook his head and watched the Xellos Chase session for awhile until he konked out where he sat.  
  
***  
  
A/N: *phew*  
  
Wolf: I have no clue where this is going! ^^ Soon we're just going to have to sit and cook up ideas or something... Doesn't need a plot or anything... Best leave this like it is... A pointless story written just to have a bitta fun, right? ^^  
  
Inu-Yasha: What the hell're you doing to Shippo?! Kagome and Kikyo would be PISSED if they found out!!  
  
Kagome: *walks up* What would I pissed about?  
  
Wolf: *waves hand around* Ahh... It's nothing, just Inu sneaking a peak in your underwear drawer...  
  
Kagome: O.O *turns around to look at Inu-Yasha*  
  
Inu-Yasha: What? *blinks* Don't look at me like that!! I didn't do it!! She was bashing Shippo!! *points at Wolf*  
  
Wolf: ^________^ I like Shippo. He's so cuuuuuute. *hugs Shippo plushie*  
  
Kagome: *intense glare* –_– Inu-Yasha...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Y-yes...?  
  
Kagome: *anime vein* WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY DRAWER?!! *chases Inu-Yasha around*  
  
Wolf: ^^ Well, I DO like Shippo. He's so cute! That's why I like making fun of the little guy... (I tend to make the worst fun out of my favorite characters... I usually don't make fun of characters I don't like... I just don't use them... This is my first Pokemon bashing fic... ^^) Anyway... Later!! *waves* That's the end of chappy five!! Read and review, please!! Very much appreciated! Thankies!! Hee hee. Oh, yes, and ideas are always welcome. ^____^ Why wouldn't they be? 


	6. Can Ryo go home?

Ch.6  
  
Hay-chan: Hellllloooo!!! *Bounces around* Yes I tis hyper...*Stops bouncing* Not sure why though...*Sits and thinks*  
  
Oh well, no big deal. Hold on...^_^  
  
Kagome: *Still arguing with Inu-Yasha and hits him over the head.*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ow! What the hell was that for?!  
  
Kikyo: *Watches* Inu-Yasha! YOU LOOKED IN HER UNDERWEAR DRAWER!?  
  
Inu-Yasha: *Slowly turns around and see's Kikyo* I...I wasn't Kikyo. *Glares at Wolf and I*  
  
Wolf: ^^ I didn't do anything ^_^ *Runs away*   
  
Hay-chan: Well, on with the fic before _I_ Get in trouble for something I didn't do hehe,   
  
DISCLAIMER: Wolf and I have now joined forces (In lab making something and it explodes ((((BOOOOOMMM)))) hehe^^) but still we own zip, zilch nadda NOTHING! *Cries* Stop asking! It hurts when we hafta say we own nothing..T_T.  
  
CH.6: Can Ryo go home?  
  
Shippo walked from the set of Slayers. "They scare me..." He tripped over a big thick rope. "Wonder where this leads to?" He stumbled across the rope which lead to... ... ... (A/N: *Thinks where he's going* hehe ^^;;) the Shaman King set.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS RYO!?" a girl shouted out. "I didn't boot him off that far, besides, his shaman training should be doing him some good. If he isn't back within 3 minutes I'm going to double his training."  
  
"Geez Anna, give him a break." a boy said lazily on the couch.  
  
  
  
Anna turned around and glared at her betrothed. "Yoh Asakura, why the hell are you sitting here doing _Nothing_ at all?" she demanded.   
  
Yoh scrambled to his feet and started to walk out the door.   
  
  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"  
  
  
  
Yoh froze on the spot "T-t-to find Ryo" he turned to face Anna. "A-and if t-there's anything y-you want while I'm out?" he inquired...as if he had no choice.  
  
" You can go find Ryo," Anna said. Yoh heaved a sigh of relief. "But with these of course." She pointed to two pairs of weights, one pair for his legs the other for his legs. Yoh's jaw dropped several feet. "AAAnnnaaaaa!!" he whined and Anna side stepped showing another two pairs. "What was that you were saying Yoh dear?"   
  
He hung his head in defeat "Nothing Anna." He strapped on the weights and walked out the door. Anna stuck her head out the door and yelled "RUN! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU FIND HIM GOT IT!?" she closed the door and sat infront of the television. She heard a knock at the door and muttered something about kids playing childish games or whatever and opened the door "Ye---?" She looked around and saw no one.  
  
"Hello !! ^___^ I'm Shippo, could you tell me where I am please?" Shippo jumped around.  
  
Anna was growing annoyed with the little kitsune and put her foot applying a bit of pressure on his head to keep him still. "You're at _My_ house now go away." She picked up her foot but only to notice that Shippo clung onto it.   
  
"What set is this??" He asked politely.   
  
Anna shook her leg and had an anime thing grow larger and larger at her annoyance of the little pest. "This is the set of Shaman King" She said through clenched teeth. "Now get the hell out of my sight." She shook Shippo off her foot, leaving him flying in mid-air, and stomped into the house and slammed the door closed.  
  
"WOOaoaoaoaoaaahh" Shippo yelled still flying in mid-air. After about 10 seconds he plumetted straight down "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
Ryo looked up and yelled "AHHHHHHHH" And shielded his face with his hands making Yugi and Malik look up, they too yelled "AHHHHHH" Yugi stopped "Um, Malik...why are we yelling?"  
  
Shippo landed on Yugi causing Yugi to fall to the ground. "Iatiiiiiii! That hurt dammit." Yugi rubbed his head and looked back " AWwww how cute ^^" He spotted Shippo.  
  
"Um, sorry about that" ^^;; Shippo said "I was kind of...flung off this girl's leg...and well I landed on you. Thanks for breaking my fall though"  
  
Yugi stood up rubbing his back "Yeah, no problem."   
  
Ryo stared at Shippo "Where did you fly from? What direction?"  
  
Shippo pointed "That way, why?"  
  
"Finally I get to go home" Ryo exclaimed and ran down the street with Yugi, Malik and Shippo following.  
  
"Can I come with you guys?" Shippo asked while trying to keep up "I wanna go on an adventure."  
  
Yugi picked Shippo up and chuckled "Sure what did you say your name was?"  
  
"I'm Shippo" ^^ Shippo said happily.  
  
"Welcome aboard Shippo, although...I have no clue where or what we're doing but you're welcome to tag along" Yugi replied gleefully.  
  
Shippo was very happy now and he fell off Yugi. "oops," He got back up shook and ran to keep up with the others. 'Finally I'm going on an adventure!!!'   
  
~~~END OF CHAPPIE!!~~~  
  
Me: There wolf,I'm done!!  
  
Wolf: ~.~ About time  
  
Me: Hehehe oops  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well please read and review and check out Hay-chans...*See's Wolf glare at him* And Wolf's other ficcies^^  
  
Wolf: I'm known as 'Wolf Koujii the great'  
  
Me:^^ Yeppers now go read others while we write more!!!! 


	7. Where'd they go?

Ch. 7  
  
Me: BACK! Gomenasi. My partner kind of took a few months to produce *Drumroll* rien! Oh well Wolf has a huge writers block but if she had more reviews for her other ficcies she'd have great updates for us! ^_^ (Wolf: Really? You think so? ^__~ Maybe...)  
  
Disclaimer: --- ---...chapters 1 through 6 = (Wolf and I in lab, trying to find a way to own the anime world) so far we have...no results T_T  
  
Wolf: There were some interesting moments though when Hay-chan accidently mixed a few biohazardous chemicals and blew stuff up. ^__^  
  
Me: ^___^ Yep.  
  
Ch. 7 You're who?  
  
Yoh slowed to a walk when he was positive he wasn't within sight of Anna. A glow from his left side appeared revealing Amidamaru.  
  
"Master Yoh. What are you doing at this hour?"  
  
"Looking for Ryo before Anna gets me to do something else." Yoh joked and grinned. "I'm assuming he's around here somewhere...I can't be sure though. There are no signs of Tokagero like I thought there'd have been." He looked around   
  
Amidamaru pondered this before replying "Well Master Yoh, Ryo is becoming powerful at containing Tokagero when he is not needed." The ghost also added slyly "He has a great beginning to becoming a Shaman King."   
  
Yoh froze and turned to Amidamaru. "We can beat him any day." the two (Shaman and Ghost) then continued down the way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo started to pick up the pace now with Yugi and Malik (For some unknown reason) following him.   
  
"Malik" Yugi panted "D'you think the guys have noticed we're gone yet?" He looked over to Malik who thought about this.  
  
"Ra only knows. I doubt it yet but give it a few more minutes." He smiled back at Yugi joy in his eyes. Yugi would have laughed but he had no breath left in him to sacrifice. So Shippo did for him ^_^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yu-Gi-Oh! Set*  
  
"Ok! Everyone to their places! AC---" The voice froze. "Where's Malik? This is his big scene." The director looked among the cast and crew and spotted Marik (YAmi Malik w.e) "Have you seen your light?"   
  
Marik's face darkened with joy "Yes, I've seen the light on numerous occasions. Thankfully they wouldn't let me into heaven where the light was shining." This got a laugh from Yami and Bakura. "As to if I've seen my lighter half no. However he had better get here soon." He smirked "This is my favorite scene with him."  
  
Bakura snickered "How true, how often are you allowed to chain your other half up in the shadow realm?" He eyed Ryou thoughtfully. Ryou caught the gaze and shrunk back in fear a bit making Bakura's smile widen. Yami who also noticed this rolled his eyes at Bakura.  
  
"Look pharaoh, We'll take eachother on soon enough." Bakura smirked and went to talk to Marik.  
  
Makes one wonder what happened to Malik and Yugi's clones...  
  
*Random alleyway*  
  
There sat the forms of Yugi-clone and Malik-clone, chopped up and disembowled. Hmm... Wonder what happened here?  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
End of chappie.  
  
Me: T_T So short Sorry. Please review and I'll get Wolf to write something up soon...else I'll write something longer I promise! And please read some of our other fanficcies. Wolf is known as Wolf Kouji the Great  
  
Wolf: (I did the last bit!!) And yes... *shudders* This horrible writer's block is driving me up a wall. GAH!! The horror... At this rate I won't be able to finish chapter two to my Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction as soon as I had hoped. T-T *sigh* Anway, I promise to work on chapter eight and hopefully come up with something decent... O.o I have an idea of what I'll write but that's not the only problem... 


	8. same as always

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING OKAY?! ToT Hay-chan and I are still at large though!! (So far, we've raided FUNimation and caused a major uproar. I posted a big sign on the president's door saying how much I hated him for not showing new Yu Yu Hakusho episodes on Saturdays soon enough. o You think that'll encourage him to release Yu Yu Hakusho episodes sooner? I don't wanna wait a whooole month to find out whether or not they cut out that scene where what's-his-face tries to get with Kurama o)  
  
A/N: sigh  
  
Wolf: I'm baaaaaaack YAY!! Happy now Hay-chan?  
  
Hay-chan: FINALLY!! Took you long enough!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Months!  
  
Wolf: ToT I'm sorry falls to her knees and bows Will you ever forgive me?  
  
Hay-chan: If you keep that up, I just might.   
  
Wolf: ... ... ...   
  
"I'm thirsty..." Shippo whined falling face-first into the grass.  
  
"So'm I..." Yugi said collapsing next to Shippo.  
  
"Get up you two!" Malik said poking Yugi with his foot. "Ryo says we're almost at Anna's place!"  
  
"I'm hungry" Shippo continued to whine.  
  
"Me too I want some food Malik!!" Yugi whined.  
  
"Fine! We'll get some food and something to drink at Yoh's house! ...Maybe," Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah! So shut your mouths, get up, and move it!!" Malik said yanking Yugi and Shippo up by their arms.  
  
"Waaah That hurts!" Shippo complained.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Malik said. "Your constant complaining is really annoying!"  
  
"Fine! Meanie!" Shippo said biting Malik's hand.  
  
"OOOWWWW!! DAMN RACCOON-BOY!!"  
  
"I'M A FOX, NOT A RACCOON!!" Shippo protested biting harder.  
  
"OKAY, OKAY, DAMN FOX-BOY!!" Malik said shaking the little kitsune off.  
  
" Arigatou, Malik-san!" Shippo said.  
  
"...That sounds weird. Don't call me that again," Malik said.  
  
"Okay Malik-sa-- Uh... Malik-kun?"  
  
"Just Malik, okay? MALIK!!"  
  
"Okay. O Malik!"  
  
"...Thank you," Malik grumbled dragging Yugi and carrying Shippo by the tail after Ryo.  
  
------------  
  
Yoh continued on his way alongside Amidamaru in his search for Ryo, only to find... Ren instead.  
  
" Ren, buddy!" Yoh called in greeting.  
  
"... Go away, I'm meditating!" Ren snapped glaring at Yoh. "You're rather presumtious calling me your buddy, you know that?"  
  
" Yep! So, whatcha doing?" Yoh asked.  
  
"I believe Ren said he was meditating Master Yoh..." Amidamaru supplied.  
  
"Ahh, um, well, obviously he's not anymore! Ne, Ren?" Yoh said cheerfully.  
  
" Didn't I tell you to go away?! You interrupted my meditation!" Ren said getting really annoyed.  
  
"Awww, you're no fun Ren! Why don't we go out for something to eat?" Yoh asked.  
  
"...NO. First off, you're wearing those ridiculous weights again--"  
  
"Anna made meee" Yoh whined.  
  
"So?! You're still wearing them! Which means you're supposed to be going on a jog! SO GET GOING AND LEAVE ME ALONE...!!"  
  
Yoh sighed. "You're no fun" he whined. "Come on Amidamaru, let's leave Mr. Grouch here and go continue looking for Ryo..."  
  
"Yes Master," Amidamaru said following Yoh as he walked off leaving Ren to his meditation.  
  
A/N: Wolf: Well... I'm done now   
  
Hay-chan: YAY  
  
Wolf: twiddles fingers, blushing slightly Umm...  
  
Hay-chan: ....What?  
  
Wolf: Say... Uh...  
  
Inu-Yasha: ...Oh no, not that Fruits Basket shit  
  
Wolf: ;;;  
  
Kagome: I think it's cute  
  
Kikyo: How can anyone like a tempermental guy who turns into a cat?  
  
Kagome: ...Well, we both fell in love with a tempermental guy with dog ears, what's the difference?  
  
Kikyo: We can HUG him!! hugs Inu-Yasha  
  
Kagome: anime vein HANDS OFF!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ahh, uh... Ladies!! HELLLP!!  
  
Wolf: ... ... ... still blushing 


	9. home! yay

Hay-chan: . . . .don't hurt us! We're writing. . . I've been lazy that's all!

Inu-Yasha: has finally gotten rid of Kikyo and Kagome No kidding

Wolf: still blushing

Inu-Yasha: -- pathetic

Wolf: ears twitch, anime vein Shut. up!

Inu-Yasha: . . . no

Hay-chan: sweatdrop No killing eachother you two here's the disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER:

After long hard months of trying to 'steal' anime we have had no success what-so-ever. . .BUT! Fox is putting 'One Piece' on soon! YAY

"Well. Here we are" Ryo said happily as the group finally stood in front of the 'Asakura' house.

"It's about time you got back." Anna's voice said from behind the boys.

"AHHHHH!" Shippo and Yugi both hid behind Malik. "We're not robbers we swear!"

Anna raised her eyebrows at the two boys. "Right." She turned to Ryo, "Where the hell have you been? I sent Yoh out to look for you. You're late for the shoot!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Anna!" Ryo stammered.

"ANd who are all these people?" she inquired, "They're not supposed to be on our set."

"Well. . ." Ryo started, "This is Yugi, Malik and Shippo. We kind of met up while I was making my way back here."

"That's why you were late!." She exclaimed. She turned to look at Shippo "AND YOU'RE THAT RACCOON BOY WHO CAME HERE BEFORE!"

Shippo felt frustrated and yelled out "I'M A FOX-DEMON!! NOT A RACCOON BOY!!!"

"Yeah whatever." Anna said blandly, "Anyway don't come back, any of you." She hurried Ryo inside and went in herself and locked the door behind her.

Yugi's stomach growled, "So much for getting food." he said sadly.

Shippo flopped on the ground. "Awwwwww"

Malik took the two and dragged them off in hopes to find a cheap restaurant nearby so he did not ahve to listen to the other two's whining on the trip back to their sets.

Meanwhile Yoh and Amidamaru continued their journey to find Ryo (not knowing he was back at the set) and bumped into a boy with black hair. He wore a bandana-type thing around his head and it had a picture which ressembled a leaf almost. "Oh I am sorry." Yoh said in a friendly tone.

The boy accepted the apology with a small nod.

"I'm Yoh Asakura." Yoh continued, he didn't introduce Amidamaru assuming the boy couldn't see him.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." the boy replied.

Yoh grinned, "Ah. I see, hey have you by chance seen a man around with weird looking hair?"

"Hmmm yes I did see one guy go that way." Sasuke said thoughtfully jerking his head to his left.

"Alright then thank you." Yoh waved and continued on his little 'journey' with Amidamaru.

"I wonder if that Yoh guy was looking for someone with red 'curly' hair." Sasuke muttered to himself, shrugging he continued on hsi way through the path.

END OF CHAPPIE

Hay-chan: there!

Wolf: mutters Took you long enough

Hay-chan: sticks tongue out at Wolf Oh well I was. . . busy?

Wolf: rolls eyes uh huh

Hay-chan: WHATEVER! Now then please R&R!

V


End file.
